BlueGoblins and a Confused Demon Hunter
by AgelessDawn
Summary: When Mike WalrusSlayer is abducted and dumped in Northrend, things start to get really freaky, especially when the Blue Goblins come. Ch 7: Who did abduct Mike? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**AD: Welcome to Blue Goblins and a confused Demon Hunter! **

**AD: Just so you know, this is based off a true story (based) and therefore any comments you make are, well, comments (that was pointless). Special Thanks to: bluegoblin3249, and Mike WalrusSlayer**

Mike WalrusSlayer was cold. Now that's not unusual except that he lived in a relatively warm area. And this cold was freezing cold, like being locked in a refrigerator for three days. But that's beside the point.

Now what made this (cold) occasion special was that Mike was in Northrend, where he had never been in his life. He vaguely remembered being in his house when three shadowy figures attacked. Since he was a Demon Hunter he SHOULD have been able to fend them off, but apparently one of them had a magic jar of shrinking whomever you want to capture.

Mike's first thought was, "Where am I?" and his second was, "I smell penguins." Penguins? Many of you may be shocked, but the penguins of Northrend were vicious, bloodthirsty warriors and suddenly one hundred of them surrounded Mike.

The penguin which bore the resemblance to a leader (he had more bones and was bigger) stepped forward and said to Mike, "You is on our territory!" Mike looked at the penguin, despite the fact he was blind, and he raised an eyebrow. This enraged the leader penguin for unknown reasons and he screamed like a banshee with a megaphone. The other penguins drew out crudely made spears and a dwarven fishing pole (which is a gun for those who don't know) and they seemed intent on beating Mike to death.

At this moment Mike understood that he was in deep kodo manure. "Nice penguins…" he tried, to no avail. The penguins leapt like ferocious Frostsabre's intent on tearing a furbolg to pieces. "Mommy!" shrieked Mike, forgetting his demon hunter blades still on his arms.

Luckily for Mike, at the moment out of the sky came a Blue Goblin, and it said, "Kill the penguins!" Mike crawled off to hide as hundreds of goblins attacked one hundred penguins. In four seconds thirty penguins were mutilated and laying around dead. The goblins gathered around Mike. And started to bow to him making weird "hoom" sounds. Perhaps Mike's life was about to take a turn for the better. Perhaps.

**AD: Not much right now, true, but in time it will evolve and something strange will happen. oh ya, and Mike says hi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AD: When we last left Mike….**

The Goblins were carrying him, Mike, of all people, like he was Thrall himself.

For the first time in his life Mike felt like he could do more than kill an enraged Walrus. "You guys make me feel loved!" Mike told the Goblins. One of them looked at him, and asked, "You been drinking forbidden fire water?" Mike burst into tears. "You really do love me!" he shouted. The Goblin looked disgusted and said, "Me Kleiopeseratey, but tribe call me Kled." Mike bobbed his head, tears still flowing like a river.

As the company reached the top of an ice-covered ridge, Mike saw the wonders of the Blue Goblins! Below, in a shallow valley, were igloos. That's all, just lots of igloos. It was about as far as the eye could see and that's was pretty far. Kled had Mike taken to his igloo, and dropped unceremoniously on the ground. Then he proceeded to talk to Mike about the penguins and Northrend.

"We live here long time, so penguins," He said, "but we Goblins true rulers! Long time now we fight with penguins." as he said this his blue eyes lit up. "But now we have vantage!" by now Kled was practically dancing. "You!" he screamed like a madman. "You big bad elf help us tear penguins limb from limb and eat their tasty hides in war of epic proportions!"

At this moment an elderly goblin walked in and said, "You need take medicine afore you explode, Kled." Kled was practically having convulsions. Mike had listened in silent fascination, and now, as the elderly goblin forced some vile looking green stuff down Kled's throat he thought about how this could work to his advantage.

He saw himself leading an army of Blue Goblins! Fighting heroically against the penguins! Becoming the greatest (goblin) hero ever! Maybe even ruling all of Northrend! However, the part of him that has some ounce of logic saw the truth.

An army of Blue Goblins deliberately putting him in front so he could die. Cowering at the sight of the smallest penguin. Becoming the most laughed at (elf) hero ever. And of course you don't rule Northrend with out facing…Arthas.

In the mean time steam was spouting from Kled's ears and three goblins were holding him down, trying to stuff even more medicine down his mouth while his eyes bulged and he screamed bloody murder.

That was when Mike stood up and said, "I shall aid thou Goblins and help thee ridst thyself of yonder penguins!" The result of this speech was phenomenal. Kled stopped spazzing out and looked pleased. The elderly goblin slapped him for speaking Shakespearean. The other two goblins rolled on the floor laughing.

"Excellent!" shrieked Kled. "You be good addition to army, we certainly feast on penguin flesh now!"

That night a feast was held to honor Mike, the newest Blue Goblin. He declined the offer to be painted blue however. "Now we kill all penguins and rule Northrend!" screamed Kled. The assembly cheered and took long draughts of Polar Bear mead. The feast was memorable in many ways for Mike. Four goblin children thought it would be fun to dunk him in molten lead (he barely escaped). He found out the meat he was munching on was ghoul. And, to top it off, he accidentally swallowed an entire container of laxatives.

He went to bed that night, in extreme pain (soon to be relief) and wishing he knew who had abducted him. Had his life taken a turn for the better? That's impossible to say. Is there a wrong way to eat a Recess? That's also impossible to say.

**AD: this chapter actually had a few problems which I fixed, you MIGHT find more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AD: perhaps Mike was a tad drunk last time, Recess? **

Mike was going to train when it was morning. That's what he told Kled and he was true to his word! Not. In order to wake him up Kled ordered five gallons of rotting ghoul dumped on him. Not as pleasant as it sounds, that's for sure.

As Mike stood in the field he looked at the opponent he was supposed to face. A stuffed penguin. (Horrifying music plays). "Kill it Mike!" screamed Kled like a mad goblin (which he was). Mike charged, demon blades raised, looking like the perfection of glory itself! Right as he reached the penguin, he tripped. Mike collided with the penguin and with cries of shock, engaged the stuffed penguin in combat.

Kled watched in mild contempt as the stuffed penguin beat Mike. That's right. A stuffed, inanimate object defeated this so-called powerful elf. "Maybe he's allergic to Polar Bear fur," thought Kled. Mike walked over with as much dignity as he could muster and said, "It cheated." Kled decided he would agree simply so he didn't lose the elf, he needed any advantage over the penguins.

Later in the day, an unexpected visitor came by. Masha Stormstout. Pandarean Brewmater with a fine taste for ale. "More! More!" shrieked hundreds of goblins who were addicted to the forbidden panda water (formerly called fire water). "Another round?" asked Masha. Cheers of yes greeted him. "Have one on the house!" he called and tossed out entire barrels of the brew.

Mike was one who caught a barrel. And he was about to learn a severe life lesson. Never horde an entire barrel of panda water to yourself. After his twentieth time vomiting, the elderly goblin (whose name was Fertyuiopliokj but was called Ferj) came and stuffed a pulsating green object down his throat.

Mike was deemed unable to train against the stuffed penguin the next day.

_Meanwhile at the Penguin camp…_

The penguin leader, known as Ty, was assembling the army. "We shall kill Blue Goblin today and feast on their hides!" Loud squawking greeted this announcement. "To war!" Ty shrieked.

_Meanwhile back at Blue Goblin place…_

Mike was up and about again. "I'm going to go exploring!" he told the chief (Kled). Ferj shook his head. "Didn't you tell him about the rabid wolves that could possibly tear him limb from limb?" he asked. Kled shook his head. "Good practice for the moron." Ferj grinned, then sighed as Kled began having a spaz attack. His job was never done except when it was done.

Mike was screwed. At least a dozen rabid wolves had hemmed him in. "Typical," thought Mike. He knew he wouldn't survive this. So he thought. At the moment a loud yodel sounded and two figures rushed the wolves! They fought with a furious fury rarely seen and butchered the rabid wolves as though they had been gophers. Then they turned around and faced Mike, and Mike saw whom they were!

Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter. Mike knew his life was crazy, but this? "Evening gent," said Harry. "Shut up you British bastard!" shouted Frodo. "Excuse me sirs, but there's an army of penguins right behind you," said Mike. Harry rolled his eyes. "Right like I'm falling for that agai-," But poor Harry was pierced by seven spears and a dwarven fishing pole.

Frodo screamed like a girl and ran while Mike did what he does best, cower. The penguins advanced menacingly when something inside Mike snapped. He reared up and roared like a kitten, then he charged the penguins (all seventy of them) and like a mad man (or elf) he killed two. Sadly, two dead penguins doesn't faze the main body. Mike was dead. Or he would have been if the author hadn't took pity on his main character who can't die yet.

Mike watched in fascination as a meteor crashed into the penguin army. "Thanks AD!" Mike called out. Mike whistled a stupid tune (Magni had a little ram) as he walked back to the village and told all the Blue Goblins how when it seemed he would die against the army of penguins, he called a meteor down which obliterated them. Kled sighed and looked at his newest article of clothing (pineapple bra) and said, "Ferj, do you really think I want this? Ferj replied easily, "Duh." Mike waltzed in the tent and told Kled of "his" fabulous powers. Kled shrieked in pleasure, "A celebration then!"

This feast went much better because everyone was honoring Mike (some with skeptical glances). And mid-way through, Kled had another spaz attack that only Mike was oblivious to. Kled fell on the ground, his head turning complete circles while he spoke in tongues and shrieked unearthly sounds and his eyes popped out and-.

**AD: ok I got a little carried away at the end there. BTW his eyes didn't pop out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AD: I have zero reviews so far, w00t!**

Ty was infuriated for three good reasons. One, he and his army had been killed by a meteor. Two, he was now dead. And three, they don't serve fish in penguin heaven.

"But I will have revenge!" thought Ty, "and then the world will bow to the might of the penguins!" So to attain this now unattainable revenge, Ty pulled out his cell phone and dialed 334-6678…

_Meanwhile… in some unknown place in Northrend…_

Mike watched in silent fascination as the Goblins prepared to engage the penguin army in battle. Well, not the main army, just a small branch who were out for an early taste of blood. "Alrighty then!" shrieked Kled, "We is all ready to kill so let's get down to business!"

This phrase had a strange effect; soon all the goblins were singing a strange song.

_Let's get down to business!_

_To defeat, the Huns!_

_Did they send me daughters?_

_When I asked, for sons!_

The song wasn't finished as several penguin spears killed the main singer. The penguins seemed enraged by the song (everything enrages penguin it seems) and they charged down the slope in a violent wave of flightless birds.

The Goblins were equally riled and charged up the slope in a blue tide of death. Mike stayed where he was until he realized he might be able to prove himself a hero if he could kill the penguin leader here.

The penguins and goblins tore at each other like vicious wolves fighting over a scrap of meat. Spears hurled through the air, impaling the unlucky person who the spear was directed at in the frozen ground (?).

Mike was ready, he charged, until he saw the smallest penguin. Here he would prove himself. Then the penguin roared like an enraged orc and drew out three spears. (One in each hand and one in its beak). It was practically dripping blood from all over with a feral look in its eyes. Like one who seeks death.

Mike shrieked and ran from the terrifying beast. He hid behind a bush and said, "Oh please don't find me please!" Of course the author decided this was his fight.

The penguin approached, an insane look in its eyes. Mike stood up, and raised his demon blades. The penguin charged at Mike who stood in his stance. As the penguin got nearer, Mike kicked outward. "CHEAP SHOT!" he shouted. The penguin grabbed its groin and Mike plunged his blade into the savage creatures neck.

The effect was immediate. Some how, all the penguins knew that their leader was dead and they fled like little girls.

Kled actually thought he might have a real catch now; Mike had actually defeated an enemy. "Well done Mike!" screamed Kled as his body began to shake.

Ferj, as usual, was nearby with the medicine. "You is a true fighter now Mike," said Ferj as he stuffed the vile green stuff down Kled's throat.

And Mike knew it was true, but he also knew that the book wasn't ended yet and that the author might make things even more difficult, he had survived on a whim this time.

At the goblin camp they cheered and danced in circles. That's all. No feast this time. No award. Just stupid dancing.

Mike, was now overconfident and believed that he could take any enemy. So he left the village at night to go to a nearby cliff, which overlooked the village. But, something unexpected happened.

As he stood by the cliff, he heard the sound of a sword being drawn from a sheath. He quickly turned around to see, a shadowy figure with a sword. Mike didn't know why, but he didn't feel extreme cowardice like he does in every battle. The figure looked at him and said, "Your interfering with our plans, you will have to die." Its voice made it plain that it wasn't a penguin.

It attacked, swinging the sword in a glorious arc. Mike drew up his blades to block. The figure stepped back and lashed out with the sword, as though it were a baseball bat. It made contact. With Mike's blades.

Now it was Mike's turn. He stabbed, and missed, stabbed again, and stabbed himself. As he lay near the edge of the cliff he shouted at the figure, "I will never give in! You killed my father!" The figure looked bored, "No Mike, I am your father." Of course Mike knew this wasn't true so he threw his demon blade and it killed the shadowy figure.

But the figure was expecting this and apparently had a bomb implanted in his body that went kaboom the moment he died.

_Meanwhile in China…._

Hong! Wong Fea, Yung Soui! Then the Chinese guys neck imploded.

_Meanwhile at the cliff…_

Mike dragged himself into the village. No one noticed the blood spilling from his side (because they all had been hitting the forbidden panda water) and Mike crawled into his igloo. At least he was happy. He had beaten the figure without being a coward. And avenged his father's death. Bt none of this brought him closer to knowing who abducted him or if there is a wrong way to eat a Recess.

**AD: wow, this panda water is good! At any rate the Chinese guy thing, I have nothing against Chinese people, it's a joke. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AD: yes sir, first review from Orangesonfire. My humble thanks. Mike is waiting at the end of the chapter to comment on his review.**

Mike was discovered the next morning, in the refrigerator. Apparently he had a jaded belief that nearly freezing himself to death would stop the bleeding. After Kled had him extracted, he was tossed into his igloo to thaw out.

_Meanwhile in the penguin village…_

The new penguin leader walked into the sunlight and grinned a large bloody grin. After he had received a call from Ty he had become leader of the penguin armies. And he was ready to go to war and kill every Goblin that crossed his path.

"Listen up you useless flightless birds!" he shouted, "Now we has me! A good leader and we going to kill those blasted Goblins!" Loud squawking greeted this speech. "We moving out to war in three days exactly!" he told the assembly. Then he turned around, stole a little kids ice cone, and went back towards his ice hole.

_Back at the Goblin Village…_

"Listen up you blue men!" shrieked Kled, "We has reports that bad birds be attacking in a three days!" The goblins roared in blood lust. "We kill them all soon!" Kled screamed.

Mike was happy with this announcement. That meant he could be certain that he wasn't a coward. Time to challenge a deadly enemy who had humiliated him…the stuffed penguin! (Horrifying music).

Mike looked the stuffed penguin in the eye. The penguin just sat there. Mike lifted his demon blades and charged like an enraged kodo. The penguin just sat there. Mike leapt like a flying hippogriff! The penguin just sat there. And like last time, Mike tripped before he reached the penguin. But the penguin had other plans, and when Mike tripped he went through a cleverly disguised hole that had been cut in the ice.

"Crap this is cold," Mike said as he sank in the subzero waters. And then he saw it! Just in front of him, like a glowing rock, was the answer to his greatest problem! There is a wrong way to eat a Recess. Mike had just seen it with his own eyes and now felt like throwing up it was so disgusting.

Kled fished Mike out later and gave him to the goblin children who dunked his frozen body in a vat of molten lead. Ouch. That's all I have to say.

_Meanwhile in Kled's igloo…_

Ferj had Kled strapped down and was forcing down entire gallons of the green concoction. For some odd reason Kled's spaz attack had been unbelievably powerful this time. His eyes glowed red, 666 appeared on his forehead, lightning shot out of his, well you get the picture.

_Meanwhile at the molten lead tank…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed to high heaven. And he was shot to high heaven too. Like an erupting volcano Mike flew 349 meters in the air and landed in the pool of panda water. "Much better," Mike sighed and let himself sink in the stuff (drinking it at the same time).

Kled marched out of his tent in full war gear, a loincloth and a spear. Ferj followed in full medic gear, a loincloth and a bucket of that green stuff.

It was day two of the waiting, and it was time to begin the march to where the battle would take place. The penguins had tried to book Azjol'Nerub but it was taken. So was the Great Dragonblight. So they had booked Arthas' Landing Site. Not quite the great battlefield they had imagined.

And so the Goblin army (and a very drunk Mike) began the march to the battlefield. And in some other random part of Northrend, the penguins did the same thing (even though its only been two days). (Epic, heroic music plays).

**AD: this chapter wasn't so funny me thinks. Perhaps now I'm focusing too much on the battle. But after the battle I promise we'll get a nice comedy scene.**

**Mike: well I'm here to read the review my fans left me!**

**AD: what fans?**

**Mike: o shut up!**

**Mike: To Orangesonfire (or whatever) well if you liked the fact that Harry and Frodo were in this it might interest you to know there are actually about five cross-references. The song the goblins sang is from Mulan (Disney's Mulan that is). As for random humor, that was intentional.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AD: well I got a few more reviews which is good, three more and Mike will certainly have something to say about them.**

And so the two armies met at the reserved location, Arthas' Landing Site. Both penguin and goblin were in lines of three by three and singing some type of War Song. The penguins sang: The wheels on the bus go round and round! And the Goblins sang: There was a farmer had a dog and Bingo was his name-o. Mike was sober, but with a major hangover.

Just as the sun rose behind the Goblin army, Kled paced forward and said, "Today is the day! The day we have long dayed about in days. I EAT PUPPIES!" Kled said it all in one breath, quite impressive. All the Goblins shouted in unison, "I EAT PUPPIES!" Mike just groaned from his massive headache.

The penguins weren't going to be outdone though. "I EAT KITTENS!" they squawked. Arguably more horrifying than eating puppies but to each his own opinion. And with that the two arms of short warriors charged each other like rabid poodles trying to attack a semi truck.

And they collided like cheesecake hitting a wall, splattering everywhere. Goblins went flying, penguins went sailing, legs were torn off, heads severed, donkeys branded, spear tossed, and general chaos ensued to a greater degree than ever thought possible by all these little devils.

Of course Mike isn't forgotten as you may think now. In fact, he had already burrowed deep in the snow and wasn't coming out for anything (except a bag of skittles). But unfortunately for Mike he was fished out of the snow by Ferj who must have thought him injured, then Ferj kicked him back onto the battlefield. Remember how Mike though he might be brave now? Well I'm glad to say that he was completely wrong. Mike screamed when thirty vicious penguins charged him. Then he activated his immolation (which he forgot he had) and the penguins were barbequed, a miracle move for one like Mike.

But this attracted the attention of one unwanted, the penguin's new leader (who I still haven't named). He looked at Mike, Mike looked at him, he looked back, and Mike looked back, and so on, and so on, and so on, until the leader charged with a giant dagger in his hand. The penguin was obviously out for one thing, Mike's blood. Mike ran, and wet himself, but that's beside the point.

And the leader chased Mike all the way up a huge spire many may know as the Frozen Throne. Mike reached the top first, and was completely shocked by what he saw. Arthas, was having tea and crumpets….with Rexxar. Arthas looked up when Mike entered, "Ummm, its not what you think." he said." Rexxar simply sighed and said, "Common Arthas, the games on, the sentinels vs. the scourge, I heard that Leoric and Barathrum are going up against Gondar and Sven." Arthas nodded and said, "Yes sir, the DotA world cup, nothing like it.

As the two left for the TV, the leader came skidding up the ramp and stopped right in front of Mike. "YOU DIE NOW SKUMMY DEMON HUNTER FOR MURDERING MY BEST FRIENDS LOVER!"

Lets take a moment to reflect, whom has Mike killed that's prominent in this entire odd book? Well he killed the shadowy figure, several penguins, and Ty, the old leader. Perhaps a light bulb appeared over your head just now. Guessed it yet? Well if you haven't its…

Mike swung his demon blade pitifully and it nicked the leaders neck, causing the head to fly off completely. But it wasn't a head, it was a mask, and under the mask was…

We interrupt this chapter for a special report, you are about to be shocked (possibly. That is all, thank you.

Frodo! Yes sir, Frodo Baggins was the enemy all along. "So you know who I am, big deal," said Frodo. He raised his dagger (Sting obviously) and said, "Have you guessed? Harry was my friend and his lover was…wait, you didn't kill Ginny, I must be going after the wrong person." Frodo seemed confused, but then he shrugged, "Oh well, I better kill you to make sure no one finds out who I really am." And Frodo raised his sword and was about to cut off Mike's head when a strange portal opened up.

And what came through? I shouldn't tell you, but I will. Zerglings and Hydralisks. "Frodo," one said, " your time is up, you took too long now you come with us." And with that they drug Frodo through the portal. "Son of a Monkey," Frodo sighed. And then the portal closed. "Hooray!" shouted Mike, "My first line in this chapter and I'm still alive!" And then Mike burst into dance and you know what male Night Elves do for a dance. Out of a near by door Arthas' voice drifted, "O ya! Killing Spree already! you owe me thirteen crumpets Rexxar!"

**AD: finally that evil chapter is over, I've been wanting to get Frodo in the spot light for a long time.**

**Mike: Review response time!**

**Mike: To mom: uhhhh….that is a strange thing to name YOURSELF, well you may have noticed that the word was only a one time thing, because you asked for it, and I hope you review again because reviews are tasty with ketchup. To random reviewer: I cheer for you. To Insane RedHead: scary eh? Well now I, Mike, am highly offended. But as for me surviving, I have a four-leaf clover in my shoe. And Harry, well more gruesome would certainly have worked such as a fountain of blood spurting from his chest while the penguins gnawed on his neck bones?**

**AD: Mike, your an idiot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AD: well this is it! My final chapter and Mike and his book can lay down to rest.**

**Mike: you need to write a sequel…**

The war was over. Those lucky goblins won and the penguins were all being roasted and eaten in a feast of unimaginable magnitude. Many of Northrend's native inhabitants had shown up to celebrate the downfall of the penguin kingdom. Including: Blue Dragons, Yeti's, Undead, Arthas and Rexxar (with crumpets still), and of course the Blue Goblins themselves.

As for Mike, he was currently in the Kled's igloo with Ferj, and those two were filling him on the real reason the war started….

"You mean to say that this war was started on the whim of two blood-thirsty races beating each other to death simply to eat them?" asked Mike. Kled looked at Mike like he was crazy and said, "How didn't you realize that? We have been talking lots about feasting on flesh of flightless bird and yet you no know that we start war cause that?" Mike shook his head in a confused manner. Ferj spook up then, "It not matter Mike, the abominations of Port Royal-pain-in-the-butt are going to give you a ride back to Kal-in-Door." Mike sighed, "For the last time, it's Kalimdor, not Kal-in-Door." Kled shook his head and then looked at Mike. "Me tell you real reason for start of war, me allergic to penguins." Even Ferj looked shocked. "What!" screamed Mike, "Then how do you eat penguins?" Kled shrugged, "No clue." Ferj looked thoughtful, "So this why you have spaz attack?" he asked. Kled nodded. Kled seemed greatly pleased when he next spoke, "We make big statue of Mike, of lead (Mike cringed at the mention of lead) and put title that say, "We Goblins owe great thanks to Mike WalrusSlayer!"

Two days later Mike was on the undead cruise ship. "Where you want go?" asked the abomination. "Meh, maybe Darnassus, or Stormwind, maybe I can visit Zin'Aszhari." Mike thought for a few moments more before saying, "I want to go to Orgrimmar!" The abomination rolled its eyes but said, "To Orgrimmar!" And with that the boat carrying a legend among Blue Goblins sailed off on a course for Durotar.

**End**

But it's not quite the end actually….

Below Ice Crown Glacier in the secret WAM headquarters….

"It would seem Mike escaped our wrath, and killed our dark shadowy agent with his stupid Star Wars joke." said Shadowy Figure #1. Shadowy Figure #2 shrugged, "It doesn't matter, he's going to Orgrimmar and he will certainly die there." "Of course…" said Shadowy Figure #1. "For we are WAM." With that out of the shadowy shadows walked (swum actually) ninety Walrus.' "We are Walrus' against Mike, WAM!" they all chanted, "We will not fail again."

**Mike: I knew it! It was the stupid Walrus' who captured me!**

**AD: no duh, but this almost leaves this in the position for a sequel.**

**Mike: sigh, What, Mike goes to Orgrimmar? And has to evade WAM and it's evil agents?**

**AD: hmmm sounds promising (grins evilly).**

**Mike: ulp, well now that this is done, all you who have read this and just plain dislike it, I don't blame you, but AD does.**

**AD: he's got that opposite, I don't blame you, but Mike is often heard crying in his room.**

**Mike: All right you wimpy author, bring it on! (Eye of the Tiger plays)**


End file.
